Oh No!
Oh No!'' ''by'' 'Marina and the Diamonds is featured on Just Dance 4. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is wearing half jumper top in navy blue/black with cloudy looking blue/red spots. She's wearing shiny red sequined pants. She also has long feathery pink hair worn over the shoulder with a yellow hairpin. She is wearing high heel wedges with a strange curved inward design in the wedge, making them heelless. She's dancing with 2 mannequins in light blue dresses one with pink gloves and a pink belt and one without pink gloves and pink belt. Background The background is a boutique window. There are several comic book expressions. When the screen zooms in before the dance begins, it is possible to see a window with a CLOSED sign to the right of the boutique window. Gold Moves There are two gold moves in this routine. '''Gold Move 1: '''Punch the air with your right hand and lift your left leg off the ground. '''Gold Move 2: Lower your head and cup your hands over your mouth as if you are shouting. This is the final move of the routine. Oh No! Gm1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Oh No! GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Mashup This song has a mashup. Dancers(No Repeats): *Oh No! (JD4) *Step By Step (JD1) *Idealistic (JD2) *Think (JD3) *I Got You (I Feel Good) (JD2) *Make The Party (Don't Stop) (JD4) *Holiday (JD2) *Sympathy For The Devil (JD2) *Hot n Cold (JD1) *Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) *Rasputin (JD2) Appearances in mash-ups * Oh No! - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) * Good Feeling - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) * Walk This Way - Dance Mash-Up (JD2015) Captions * Goofy Possession * Goofy Skipping / Goofy Twist * Goofy Spin / Broken Hearted * Happy Hop Trivia * This is the first song of Marina and the Diamonds featured on Just Dance series. The second is Primadonna which is also on Just Dance 4 (as a DLC). * The dance looks like an On-Stage Mode but of course mannequins aren't playable as characters. * The Beta version of the dance was going to feature some spherical lights and some light blue chairs with a heeled shoe on it, and there weren't the two mannequins. * "Goofy Skipping" appears in Moves Like Jagger's Puppet Master Mode as'' Maneater'''s "Hypnotic Slaps". * The lead dancer and the mannequins vanish instead of reverting to their original state. This is strange because they are meant to stay in the boutique instead of simply vanishing. * The mannequins disappear in the Puppet Master Mode. Also, the dancer is not in a mannequin outfit. Gallery jd4ohno.jpg ohno.jpg|Oh No! Ohno coach 1 big.png Videos Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Casual Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Floating Dancers Category:Comic styled songs Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Occupations Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs released in 2010 Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Fun Songs Category:Viral Popularity Category:21st Century songs Category:Transforming Dancers